


Blankets

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Gen, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt 79. “Stop hogging all the blankets!”





	Blankets

"Quit hogging all the blankets." Daisy hissed, yanking tiredly at the blankets her boyfriend had tangled himself in. She didn't, couldn’t, understand it. For one, Robbie hardly moved that much in his sleep. To be as entangled as he was simply witchcraft.

"and you're a freaking vengeance furnace." She mumbled, continuing her thought process out loud and tugged a little harder. "You don't need all these blankets." One final tug annnd there! "AHA!" She cried in victory and Of course, that would wake him up, not the constant blanket tugging.

"Vengeance furnace, huh?" He mumbled.

"I say it with love."


End file.
